cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jose de la Xolo
Jose de la Xolo '''(or simply '''Jose or de la Xolo) is the main antagonist of the episode "The Curse of the Werewolf" in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. He is Theron's arch-rival, Preston's boss and Sadie's former friend. Background Jose de la Xolo was one of Sadie's friends back in college. He loved and respected Sadie through his five years of college. Since he loved Sadie very much, he also proposed to her but after graduating from college, he went on camping trip with Preston and during his times in the forest, he became a famous hunter. He continued his hunting career for years and years. Sometime during his hunting career, he learned that Sadie had moved into a new mansion with a lot of money. That's when Jose decided to propose to her, learning that she has a lot more money than she did before. Personality Jose is incredibly arrogant and egotistical. While his enemies consider him the villain, the townspeople consider Jose, "the town hero." He enjoys the popularity and the attention (especially from the women). Jose classifies himself as an aristocrat who is superior than anyone else, even people who are poor and unfortunate. He is overconfident by immediately asking Sadie for her hand in marriage and thinking that she's still single after all those years. By having a large ego and high arrogance, Jose underestimates his enemies thinking that they won't be able to defeat him no matter how strong or highly skilled they are. Despite being cold and rude towards Theron, Matthew, Rebecca and the rest of his enemies, Jose was briefly kind to Sadie but he only loved her for being rich and having a large mansion. Jose's relationship towards women are extremely sexist and for the entire episode, he is shown to charming and attractive to the other women in the city. Sadie dealt with Jose's attempts to woo her into marriage in a tolerant manner. While having those egotistical and sadistic personality traits, Jose isn't unintelligent or ignorant. He's actually cunning and exceptionally intelligent because after learning that the Werewolf is his rival, Theron, Jose knew that this could be a perfect opportunity to be rid of his rival and to be married to Sadie. Jose is one of the Wooten villains who doesn't give up his goals that easily. When he learned that Sadie was married, he would still do anything to achieve his goals, even if he has to do it by force. Jose is extremely traitorous, depraved and insane, so he would show no remorse in murdering Matthew and Rebecca, since he classifies them as a interference. Physical Appearance Jose is a Xoloitzcuintle dog with light-brown skin. He wears a grey trench coat with a black handkerchief and a light suit. He wears black boots and gloves to go with it. Powers and Abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Jose is an anthropomorphic dog. * '''Excellent Marksmanship: '''Throughout the entire episode, Jose is shown to be very skilled in shooting. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''As mentioned before, Jose is cunning and surprisingly intelligent. He's also a master manipulator. ** '''Master Manipulator: '''After learning that his rival was the Werewolf, he knew this could be a perfect opportunity to be rid of his rival and have Sadie's hand in marriage. Before doing that, he manipulated Sadie into giving him permission to kill the Werewolf. * '''Expert Fighter: '''Even though Jose wasn't able to fight Theron before his transformation began, he used to be an expert fighter in high school. * '''Athletic Strength: '''Jose is shown to have powerful strength. * '''Agility: '''Jose also has powerful speed. Appearances The Curse of the Werewolf Jose is seen at the Davis Mansion with a bouquet of roses and with Preston. He learns that Sadie is married to Theron, who is a mechanic. Jose is blatantly disgusted to learn that his friend was married to a mechanic. However, Sadie decides to let Jose meet Theron who is seen with Matthew and Rebecca. He immediately acts rude and sadistic towards Theron while his friend Preston treats Matthew the same way. As he and Preston left the mansion, Theron grew a dislike of Jose along with Matthew and Rebecca. After Theron was bitten on the arm by an alien wolf, an unknown beast began to destroy people's backyards and it became a threat to the park parade with Sadie as the Park Parade Queen. During the town meeting, Jose suggests that they kill the beast. Matthew, Rebecca, and Theron quickly disagree because they thought if they try to kill the beast, it'll become more dangerous and threatening. Mayor Deer agreed with Matthew, Rebecca, and Theron's idea. Jose was bitterly disappointed in not being able to kill the beast that when Theron tried to give Sadie a kiss, he tripped him and was humiliated in front of townspeople. Matthew and Rebecca help Theron up and scold Jose on his rude treatment towards Theron. Jose casually disagreed with that claim and left the chapel. For the next two days, Matthew and Rebecca having a complicated time trying to find the beast and while they were doing that, Theron began to act strange. He grew an increased appetite for meat than any of kind of food, he grew more facial hair, and he showed up in the woods nude. That's when Matthew and Rebecca went to the CPD to ask Officer Wolfton some questions about Theron's "condition." Meanwhile, Theron was at the Davis Mansion helping Sadie unpack some boxes. After unpacking all the boxes, Sadie showed Theron, the meat locker, much to his overjoy and amusement. Matthew and Rebecca stopped Theron from eating the large T-Bone steak by shooting in the butt with a tranquilizer gun. As they left the house, Jose was in the bushes glaring at Theron, that's when he made up the road block and chopped down three trees to confront Theron on "stealing" his wife, his mansion and money. Just as Jose was about to fight Theron, he began to transform into the monster. Jose watched in terror as he became the Werewolf. After Matthew and Rebecca drove away, Jose told Preston that this could be a perfect opportunity to get Sadie's hand in marriage. He immediately went to the chapel to ask Mayor Deer, how he can kill the Werewolf. He gave Jose, four silver bullets to kill the Werewolf. Two days later, Theron's werewolf symptoms became worse since there were some fangs, ears, claws, and a tail were on Theron as a human. Once Sadie left the Wooten Mansion in tears, Jose appeared with his new rifle and the silver bullets. He thought he shot down the Werewolf but it was actually Matthew and Rebecca in a female werewolf costume. He then learned that the Werewolf is heading towards the park parade. To keep Matthew and Rebecca from interfering with his plan, he traps them in a cage and heads down to the park parade with Preston. Eventually, Matthew and Rebecca escaped the cage with help from Lil' Wolf and Robo. While they were making their way to the park parade to save Theron and Sadie. Jose failed to kill Theron with the last three silver bullets (since he used them to cause Dogmobile to crash). He then realized that any item that's silver can kill Theron. He tried to use the silver trophy but Sadie refused to let Theron. Seeing that Jose is harassing his wife and not listening to her protests. He angrily throws Jose into the water and then takes Sadie up to the meat locker. While they're up there, Theron reveals his identity to Sadie and Rebecca comes up to make sure her parents are okay. Jose comes up to the meat locker with an antique blunderbuss gun and reveals his true colors and plans to Sadie. Shockingly surprised with his plan to kill her husband and marry her for her money and mansion, she berates Jose on his greedy and murderous behavior. Jose realizes that even though he can't have Sadie's money or mansion, he can still murder Theron. Sadie hits Jose in the left eye with a lantern, permanently spraining it. He traps Sadie and Rebecca in a cage to keep them from interfering with his plans. While trying to kill Theron, Jose breaks his legs, giving him a limp in the process. Meanwhile, Matthew fights Preston and successfully defeats. He then heads his way to save Theron from Jose. He stops the sharp silver trophy from killing Theron. Angry with his failure, Jose attempts to kill Matthew by shooting him down with a flare gun. Theron saves Matthew by breaking his fall in the food storage tent. Satisfied with defeating his rival and his friend, Sadie hits Jose with a frying pan, knocking him out. Noticing that there was no way that the gang couldn't explain the whole story to the townspeople, Matthew and Rebecca place Jose in the female werewolf costume and pushes him out of the tent where the townspeople thinks he's the monster. He and Preston (who loses his fur in a machine) are chased out of town, hoping to be never seen again. Trivia * Jose's last name, "Xolo" comes from the Xoloitzcuintle which is also known as a Mexican Hairless Dog. * If Jose succeeded in his plan to kill Theron/the Werewolf, he would've had to kill Gaspard, Plumette, Sadie, Robo, Dogmobile and Lil' Wolf since they were eye-witnesses. Also, since Gaspard and Plumette are the most trusted people in Columbia, they could've ruined Jose's reputation by exposing his evil plans to the townspeople. * Jose is similar to Victor Quartermaine from Wallace and Gromit; The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. ** Both are poachers ** Both are rivals with the protagonists (Theron and Wallace) ** Both want to marry the protagonists' love interests (Sadie and Lady Tottington) ** Both want to kill a certain monster (The Werewolf and the Were Rabbit) ** Both trap the protagonists' friends (Matthew, Rebecca and Gromit) ** Both get chased out of town after being mistaken for the monster. Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Animated Characters Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Bosses Category:Wooten Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Mysterious characters